


and my heart's in the sun

by vll8586



Series: Honeymoon [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vll8586/pseuds/vll8586
Summary: Percy and Annabeth enjoy a day in their private bungalow.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Honeymoon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736515
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	and my heart's in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the Honeymoon song by Mikis Theodorakis.  
> "I've got the sun in my heart  
> And my heart's in the sun."

Annabeth doesn’t question how Percy acquired a boat and all the necessary permits to park and operate it on multiple Hawaiian islands. She assumes it’s some kind of wedding gift from her now father-in-law.

Now that she’s driving this boat to their private bungalow, Poseidon is the last thing on her mind. All she’s thinking about is his son, who is basking in the sunlight on the deck. 

“Percy,” she hollers.

Ever the attentive husband, he’s at her side in a moment. 

“How about you swim ahead and check to make sure the bungalow is all set and ready for us?” she says. She doesn’t have to tell him to make sure there are no spiders. 

“Or I could race you there?” he offers with a mischievous smile.

“Is this a magic boat?” she asks. 

He purses his lips and gives her a little shrug before kissing her cheek quickly and jumping off the side and into the water. 

Annabeth kicks the boat into gear and speeds towards the island. She knows Percy is just having fun and showing off, and she’s sure that he’s going to be waiting on the dock for her with a smug look on his face that she’ll just have to kiss off. 

Sure enough, he’s standing on the wooden dock with his arms crossed over his bare chest. If Annabeth wasn’t so accustomed to her husband’s appearance, she might’ve crashed the boat at the sight of him. Luckily for them both, she has some constitution and a lot of experience living with Percy’s good looks.

He’s smiling at her as she pulls the boat up and as soon she’s close enough he hops back on and helps her tie it up. They each grab their bags and walk towards the land.

Annabeth has to stop herself from squealing. It’s all so perfect. The wooden house is completely glass in the back so that the bedroom, living room, and kitchen all have incredible views of the private beach and water. It has outdoor seating on a deck and a hammock in the shade. There’s dense foliage on both sides so the entire back is closed off from anyone else, giving them absolute privacy. As much as Annabeth loves the cabin in Montauk, this is something else. And it’s just for them, the two of them, husband and wife, and no one else. 

Since Percy has already had time to look around, he carries all their luggage inside while Annabeth checks everything out. He goes into the bedroom with the suitcases while Annabeth looks in the kitchen and then they swap. She pops her head into the bathroom. It has a double headed shower and two sinks. Perfect. There’s a nice ledge attached to the mirror and Annabeth takes off her wedding ring to put it where it’s nicely in sight. She knows they’re going to be going in and out of the water a ton and she doesn’t want to risk losing it in the ocean. 

Everything else is as she expects, except for the massive bathtub, not a hot tub but a true bathtub, in the living room (the hot tub is outside). 

She finds Percy in the kitchen chopping up a pineapple. 

“Don’t you think the two bathtubs are a bit of an overkill with the hot tub?” she asks.

He holds up a cube of pineapple between his fingers and feeds it to her. 

“Not at all,” he says. “We’ll just have to get creative with how we use them all.” 

Annabeth can’t help herself. She leans up onto her toes and kisses him, licking some pineapple juice off his lower lip. A little sound escapes the back of his throat. She loves that no matter how many times she kisses him, it never gets old.

She pops another cube of pineapple in her mouth and leans against the counter just looking at him. She loves to watch him in the kitchen, the way his hands know their way around all different kinds of tools and utensils. He finishes chopping up the pineapple and puts it all in a bowl for later. 

“So what do you wanna do?” she asks him.

“The hammock seems pretty nice. I think you could use a break from the sun.”

He’s right. No amount of sunscreen can fully protect Annabeth’s pale skin. She already has quite the tan from just a few days and they have another week in paradise.

They head outside and it takes some clumsy maneuvering, but they end up comfortable, with Annabeth mostly lying on top of Percy. Her hand absentmindedly caresses his face and down his neck and she presses little kisses to his jaw every so often.

They lay there listening to the wind rustling through the palm trees and the ocean waves meeting the sand. 

“You seem to really like me,” Percy says. “Maybe we should get married.”

“I already married you,” she smiles.

“And you’d do it again?”

“In a heartbeat. And you’d marry me again?”

“Yes,” he says. It doesn’t need any more explanation. 

“I could fall asleep,” she says.

“We’ve got nothing but time,” he says, yawning himself. 

Annabeth is so thankful for that. No more passing out from exhausting while the other has to fight to stay away and keep watch. No more hurried resting because they have to keep moving. Just time and each other, swaying on a hammock, wrapped in each other’s arms. 

It doesn’t take long for Annabeth to doze off.

When she wakes up, the sun is low in the sky and Percy is looking down at her. 

“What time is it?” she groans.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” he says. 

She pushes against his chest to sit up and manages to get off the hammock without tipping them over. Almost immediately, she misses the feeling of being close to him. 

“Dinner then hot tub?” she proposes. 

“Dinner then hot tub,” he agrees. 

After they eat, Annabeth tells Percy to wait in the hot tub for her. He raises his eyebrows at her, but obliges. Because it's their honeymoon, Annabeth wants to do something special, or at least a little different for him. 

She takes off her shirt and shorts in the bathroom and puts her hair up in a loose bun. She forgoes the swimsuit for the white robe that’s hanging on a hook on the wall. 

When she steps outside and sees him leaning back in the hot tub with his eyes closed, she feels weirdly shy. He’s seen her naked many times before, but she usually doesn't put on a performance for him.

“Hubby,” she says, in a sing-songy voice. She’s teasing him, but she thinks he’ll like it. 

He opens his eyes. “I could get used to that.”

She can’t just open the front of the robe because she’ll look like a flasher, so she turns around and looks over her shoulder before dropping the robe back slightly. 

“Annabeth,” he says, it comes out as more of a question.

She gives him a little smile and let’s the robe fall even further so it’s hanging mostly on her forearms. It’s low enough now that he’ll see that she can’t be wearing a top. She wishes she could take a picture of his facial expression. His eyebrows are slightly raised and his mouth is a little open before he bits his bottom lip. 

She gives him a moment to appreciate the view.

“Honey?” he asks quietly.

“Mhm?”

“Are you gonna get in?”

“Oh, you want me to?” she asks, feigning innocence. 

“Will you stop teasing me and get over here?” His voice has a slight edge, it;s a bit commanding. It’s a side of Percy she has to do some work to elicit, but she loves to see it. 

She drops the robe on the deck and climbs into the hot tub. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her into his lap. It’s enough movement to make the water splash and she yelps from the sudden heat. She clutches onto him as she settles and Percy just chuckles.

“Did you forget that this is a hot tub?” she complains. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, suddenly serious. 

She lets out a breath. “Yeah, it’s just hot.”

“You’re hot.”

“Shut up.”

“Are you gonna act like you didn’t just give me a little strip tease?”

“Shut up!” she laughs. He opens his mouth and she puts her index finger against his lips. “Don’t say it.”

He takes her wrist in his hand and kisses her fingers. In his lap, she’s slightly taller than him, so he has to tilt his chin up. He leans in slightly then stops just before reaching her mouth, “Make me.”

She kisses him then, winding her arms around his neck and pulling them as close together as possible. She loves the feeling of their bare chests against each other and how he can wrap his arms all the way around her and how his hands have free rein of her back. 

They kiss each other slowly, taking their time, hands exploring each other’s bodies. They have all night and she’s sure they’ll put their time to good use.

And they do there in the hot tub, and in the shower, and in the king sized bed. She has no idea what time they fall asleep, but she’s thoroughly spent when they do.

When she wakes up, Percy’s already out of bed, which means it must be pretty late. She gets up, stretches, and calls out, “Percy, I’m up!”

Annabeth goes into the bathroom and immediately she senses that something is off. She can’t quite place what it is, so she starts brushing her teeth. And then it hits her. 

Where’s her wedding ring? It’s not on the shelf where she left it. She quickly looks around the room. It’s not on the floor. What if it fell down the drain?

Her heart sinks and she feels a flush run through her body. Logically, she knows it’s just a ring, a piece of metal with some rocks, but emotionally she feels like she’s betrayed Percy. Tears form in her eyes and she scours the room again even looking in the shower. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror and seeing her crying face makes her cry harder. 

Percy picks that precise moment to walk into the bedroom holding a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon with chopped up pineapple and strawberries on the side. There’s no sense in hiding from him, so she takes a step out of the bathroom. 

She must be a sight to see, still butt naked and with a red and puffy face, her hair half falling out of its bun. Percy is visibly shocked.

He sets the plate down on the dresser. “Annabeth, what’s wrong?” 

Annabeth suddenly feels very silly. She retreats in the bathroom and comes back out wrapped in a towel. She holds up her left hand and says, “I took it off so I wouldn’t lose it in the ocean, but now I can’t find it and I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” he says quickly, wrapping her in a hug. “How about you eat breakfast and I’ll look around?”

He kisses the top of her head. It’s a good idea. A fresh set of eyes can often see more. So, Annabeth plops on the bed with the plate of food and munches away with tears still in her eyes, partially because she’s really upset, partially because it tastes so good, and partially because her husband made it for her. 

“Where do you remember leaving it?” Percy asks. 

“On the shelf on the mirror,” she answers, her mouth full. 

Percy nods and goes into the bathroom. She can hear him rummaging around, opening and closing the drawers. She tries not to pay attention to him because it makes her feel guilty. Guilty for losing it and also guilty for being such a baby. 

Her gaze is down in her lap when she hears the bathroom door close.

“Close your eyes,” he says. 

She feels him take the plate from her and a moment later she feels him take her left hand and slide the ring on her finger. When she opens her eyes, he’s kneeling in front of her on one knee. 

“It fell into the bag with my face razor and everything,” he explains. For a second, she can’t speak, only smile and nod. “And don’t worry about the ocean, I’ll be able to find it there.”

“You think you could find this tiny ring in the whole ocean?”

“Well, yeah. I could find it because I’d feel you.”

He says it so simply, like it doesn’t need any explanation. Annabeth doesn’t pretend to know the full extent of his powers. She wipes her face with her right hand then pulls Percy up to kiss her. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry I freaked out.”

He kisses her again then pulls her to her feet. “I love that you know you don’t have to hold back around me,” he says. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He holds her hands between them and his eyes glance down to the ring. “Do you wanna try-”

She cuts him off, “Absolutely not.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! find me on tumblr at Percyheartsannabeth :)


End file.
